Zeit zu spielen
by Jane Sheppard
Summary: Dieser Oneshot dreht sich um den Morgen des Tages, an dem Patrick seinen Beraterjob für das CBI aufnimmt.


**Disclaimer:** _The Mentalist_ gehört mir nicht, sondern Bruno Heller, CBS und was weiß ich wem noch. Ich hab mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und will mit dieser Fanfiction auch kein Geld verdienen.

**Author's Note:** Es ist eine Übersetzung meines ersten Versuchs, etwas über _The Mentalist_ zu schreiben, nur etws ausführlicher geworden. Dieser Oneshot spielt an dem Morgen des Tages, an dem Patricks Arbeit für das CBI beginnt.

XOXOXO

Es war vorbei. Alles lag hinter ihm, sein ganzes Leben, seine glänzende Karriere ... Frau und Tochter.

Er starrte in seine eigenen Augen, hatte sich weit über das Waschbecken gebeugt und starrte sich selbst einfach an, in der vagen Hoffnung auf Selbstsuggestion, auf Negierung seines Leids bis zurück zu dem verhängnisvollen Interview.

Gott, wie er es haßte, selbst noch am Leben zu sein! Was für ein Leben war es denn überhaupt noch? Hieß es Leben, wenn man sich selbst mühevoll jeden Tag aufs neue zwang aufzustehen, sich den Tag über irgendwie zu beschäftigen? War es noch ein Leben, wenn es da nichts als hohlen, kalt brennenden Schmerz in seinem Inneren, an eben jenem Ort gab, der früher einmal sein Herz gewesen war?

'Das Leben stinkt', kam es ihm in den Sinn. 'Es stinkt, es schmerzt, es tötet. Immer war da irgendjemand, der die Lebenden marterte - so wie er einst andere gemartert hatte.'

Was war er doch für ein grandioses Medium gewesen! Oh ja, er hatte in anderen gelesen wie in Büchern oder seinetwegen auch Magazinen. Er hatte sie manipuliert, einfach weil er es konnte.

Am Ende aber hatte er nichts weiter getan als mit ihnen gespielt. Es brauchte nicht viel, um Menschen zu manipulieren. Am Ende zählte es nur, die richtige Person zur richtigen Zeit zu sein. Ein, zwei Tricks und die Menschen glaubten alles.

Oh ja, er war verdammt gut darin gewesen. Er hatte mit Menschen gespielt wie Kinder mit Puppen. Aber das war, bevor er den Ausgang kannte. Das war, bevor der Einsatz zu hoch für ihn wurde. Bevor er es auf die harte Tour lernen mußte: seine Frau und seine Tochter ermordet und ihm damit den Sinn seines Lebens verlustig gehend.

Seine Tochter, seine hübsche kleine Prinzessin. So wunderschön, so unschuldig, so zart. Und er hatte es zugelassen. Er hatte sie seinem eigenen Ego geopfert auf dem Altar der Selbstüberschätzung. Geopfert von dem Priester genannt RED JOHN.

Er starrte sich selbst an, und sein Doppelgänger im Spiegel starrte zurück. „Bist du bereit zu spielen, Jane?" wisperte er seinem Ebenbild auf der anderen Seite des Waschbeckens zu. Der Spiegel beschlug, dort wo sein feuchter, warmer Atem ihn berührt hatte.

Nein, er war nicht bereit, würde es nie wieder sein. Er hatte zuviel geredet, seine Familie geopfert und den vollen Preis bezahlen müssen. Red John hatte das Spiel eröffnet nachdem er ihn herausgefordert hatte. Nun war er es, der den nächsten Zug tun mußte.

Wie hatte er je annehmen können, mit einem Serienkiller ebenso umgehen zu können wie mit all den anderen, die er im Laufe seiner Karriere manipuliert hatte? Sicher, es hatte geheißen, er sei der beste seines Fachs - DER Mentalist!

Patrick Jane senkte endlich den Kopf, seine blonden Locken streiften den Spiegel, hinterließen glänzend feuchte Spuren auf der beschlagenen Oberfläche.

Was also war ihm geblieben?

Ein leeres Haus für seinen leeren Körper. Was war er denn mehr als eine Marionette, und Red John zog die Fäden, war der Puppenspieler? Und das Zeichen blieb, Red Johns Zeichen - dieser idiotisch grinsende Smilie an der Wand des Schlafzimmers.

Was war ihm geblieben?

Nichts als Haß, als Trauer, ohnmächtiger Wut und Zorn. All diese kalten Emotionen, die ihm das Mark aus den Knochen saugen wollten. Als Red John damals in sein Haus eindrang, seine Frau und seine unschuldige kleine Tochter wie Vieh abschlachtete, da hatte er ihm auch das Herz genommen. Und mit dem Verlust seines Herzens war auch all das Licht, die Liebe und die Freude aus seinem Leben verschwunden.

Selbstkontrolle, das war das Zauberwort. Solange er die Selbstkontrolle aufrecht erhielt, solange konnte er den Weg weitergehen. Den Weg, der ihn Schritt für Schritt seiner Rache näherbrachte. Und irgendwann würde er auf Red John treffen. Dann würde er seine Rache haben, und er könnte das Versprechen einlösen, das er in diesem verfluchten Interview gegeben hatte.

Er war bereit, er würde den nächsten Zug spielen. Red John hatte nicht gewonnen, nur eine Weile triumphiert. Aber jetzt würde er zurückkehren auf das Spielfeld als Berater für das CBI. Und er würde die Jagd eröffnen.

Patrick rieb sich das stoppelige Kinn mit der Hand, richtete sich dann auf und begegnete seinem verschmierten, verschwommenen Ebenbild mit einem weiteren Blick.

Keine mentalen Spielchen, bei ihm selbst griffen sie nicht, das wußte er. Warum er es dennoch immer wieder versuchte ... ?

„Zeit zu spielen, Jane", sagte er, griff nach seinem Rasierzeug.


End file.
